Electrical ablation therapy has been used in medicine for the treatment of undesirable tissue, such as, for example, diseased tissue, cancer, malignant and benign tumors, masses, lesions, and other abnormal tissue growths. Apparatuses, systems, and methods for conventional ablation therapies may include electrical ablation therapies, such as, for example, high temperature thermal therapies including, focused ultrasound ablation, radiofrequency (RF) ablation, and interstitial laser coagulation, chemical therapies in which chemical agents are injected into the undesirable tissue to cause ablation, surgical excision, cryotherapy, radiation, photodynamic therapy, Moh's micrographic surgery, topical treatments with 5-fluorouracil, and laser ablation.
Conventional electrical ablation therapies may suffer from some of the following limitations: cost, length of recovery, permanent damage to healthy tissue, and extraordinary pain inflicted on the patient. One drawback of conventional electrical ablation therapies may be high current density at the electrode tip. High current density at the electrode tip may contribute to thermal necrosis to tissue surrounding the electrode tip. High current density at the electrode tip may also contribute to induced muscle contractions in skeletal muscle, cardiac muscle, and/or smooth muscle due to the delivery of electrical pulses to the undesirable tissue during treatment. For example, the electrical pulses may induce strong and painful muscle contractions in skeletal muscles in proximity to the electrode. The induced muscle contraction may cause unwanted damage to the tissue due to electrode movement. The induced muscle contractions may also be problematic when provoked in heart muscle. Accordingly, electrical ablation apparatuses, systems, and methods for the treatment of undesirable tissue having reduced current density at the electrode tip are desirable.